1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic unit device, and more particularly to an electronic unit device having a cover panel which covers a connector for connecting the electronic unit to a peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people use an electronic unit device, such as a portable personal computer, mobile personal computer, etc., in various usage styles in accordance with their purpose.
In the case where users of such en electronic unit device use a portable personal computer (hereinafter, referred to simply as a PC), for example, the PC is connected to a peripheral device for expanding the functions of the portable PC at office. In addition, when to carry the portable PC, the peripheral device is detached from the portable PC so as to be light in weight. In such circumstances, it is necessary that the peripheral device is attached and detached to and from the portable PC in accordance with the usage contexts of the portable PC. To perform the attaching and detaching of the peripheral device to and from the portable PC with high efficiency, according to a conventional wiring technique, the peripheral device is connected to a port bar (a port replicator), for example, and the port bar is connected to a connector of the portable PC. Having performed the above wiring, a plurality of peripheral devices can be attached and detached to and from the indirectly-connected portable PC, by attaching and detaching the port bar connected directly to the portable PC.
When the port bar is installed in the portable PC, the port bar is to cover the casing surface of the portable PC in which the port bar is installed. In consideration of this fact, a connector for replacing the port bar is prepared around a connector for the port bar. Such a connector includes one for connecting a printer, an external display, etc. to the portable PC. Thus prepared connector is not necessary when the port bar is installed in the portable PC. Hence, the connector can be arranged in a such position of the casing that the connector is covered by the port bar.
Though such structure is prepared, in most cases, the users do not frequently attach and detach the peripheral device to and from the portable PC, and the portable PC is connected only to a minimum-required peripheral device(s). Conventionally, a cover panel which covers the connector for the port bar, etc. is included in the body part of the portable PC. Further, the connector for the port bar is covered by a single cover panel, together with a neighboring connector(s).
The cover panel can be opened and closed, and closed when the connector is not in use, and has a function as a lid for protecting the connector from dust, etc. The users uses the connector in a manner as described below.
When the user connects the portable PC to the port bar, he/she opens the cover panel. After this, the user attaches the port bar to the connect, in the state where the cover panel is still opened.
Hence, when the user attaches the port bar to the connector, the port bar contacts the cover panel which is in an unstable state. At this time, the cover panel may be damaged or fall from the casing of the portable PC, due to the contact with the port bar.
In order to solve the above problem, when the user attach the port bar to the connector of the portable PC, he/she needs to firmly hold the cover panel by one hand. In this case, the user needs to attach the port bar by the other hand. Under such circumstances, when to connect the port bar to the portable PC, the portable PC needs to include means for holding the cover panel while being opened, so that the user can connect the port bar to the portable PC with ease.
Even if the casing of the portable PC includes the above-described means, dust may enter any connector(s) other than the connector for the port bar, and the cover panel does not have the essential function for protecting the connector(s).
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electronic unit device to and from which a target device to be connected can be attached and detached with ease.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic unit device comprising:
a connector which is connectable to a to-be-connected device; and
a casing having a panel body, which includes a cut section, and a partial panel which is attachable and detachable to and from the cut section and covers at least the connector when the partial panel is attached to the cut section.
According to the above structure, a target device to be connected can be connected to the connector, in the state where the partial panel is taken out from the cover panel so as to close the cover panel.
In order to accomplish the above object, according to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic unit device comprising:
a casing which contains an electronic device;
a connector which is included inside the casing and connectable to a to-be-connected device; and
a cover panel which includes a panel body, which has a cut section, and a partial panel which is attachable and detachable to and from the cut section, fills the cut section with the partial panel when the partial panel is attached to the cut section, and covers at least a surface of the connector.
According to the above structure, a target device to be connected can be connected to the connector, in the state where the partial panel is taken out from the cover panel so as to close the cover panel.
The panel body may include one side facing the cut section and being connected to an outer wall of the casing, and can be opened and closed pivotably about the one side facing the cut section.
The partial panel may have a shape which corresponds to a shape of the cut section.
The panel body may include a falling-prevention section for preventing the partial panel from falling from the cut section.
According to the above structure, the partial panel is prevented from falling from the panel body, even in the state where the cover panel is closed.
The panel body may include a guide section which can guide the partial panel.
According to the above structure, the partial panel can be guided by the guide section of the panel body. Thus, the partial panel can easily be attached and detached to and from the cut section.
The partial panel may include at least one engagement section which can be engaged with the falling-prevention section.
The partial panel may include a section, which contacts the panel body and is so formed as to be engaged with the guide section.
The panel body may include the cut section which is formed in a rectangular shape; and
the guide section may include a projection section or groove having substantially a same section throughout a longitudinal direction of each of facing sides of the cut section.
According to the this structure, the partial panel can be attached and detached to and from the cut section in a predetermined direction.
The partial panel may be formed substantially in a rectangular shape, and includes a projection section or groove having substantially a same section throughout a longitudinal direction thereof, along an edge corresponding to the guide section of the panel body.
The engagement section may be formed of an elastic material.
According to this structure, the panel body can be attached and detached to and from the partial panel.